Hielo y Fuego
by Kiky-Usui
Summary: ¿Llevarse bien?... ¿ellos?... ¡Imposible! Sin embargo, nunca he logrado entender el porqué de tantas peleas... ¿Por ser Hielo y Fuego? eso no me parece suficiente motivo... ¿Qué piensan Ustedes?


Advertencias: Es un Shouene ai... Sep raro ver este genero en este lugar.... por no decir ningun fic... pero no me resisti a escribir uno sobre esta pareja jojojo xDD quedan advertidos.

Declaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece... solo hago esto por diverción.

Ojala les guste...

* * *

_**Hielo y Fuego.**_

----- One-shot---

_**¨~.Lucy.-~¨**_

Siempre me he preguntado el origen de la eterna rivalidad que existe entre Gray y Natsu, es imposible que dos personas después de convivir por tanto tiempo siempre se odien, aunque personalmente no creo que ese término sea el indicado.

Cuando odias a una persona no te interesa lo que pueda pasarle, ni te preocupas por si está bien, mucho menos estas siempre pendiente de su presencia.

Por eso, el comportamiento entre ambos magos me es totalmente ilógico.

¿Por qué son elementos contrarios?, puede que sea cierto, pero eso significaría que tanto Natsu como Juvia no podrían tampoco tolerarse, pero ese no es el caso, si se piensa con detenimiento, el asunto no tiene lógica.

Suspiro un poco cansada, hace algún tiempo que esto me ha rondado por la mente, pero, por más que lo pienso no logro dar con el motivo. Siempre cuando le pregunto algo a Natsu solo me responde.

"- porque Gray es un capullo -"

Que poca lógica tenía su respuesta. Siempre he querido preguntarle a Gray pero sé que no me responderá.

- Lucy ¿aun con ese tema? – la voz de Erza llegó a mi oídos.

- si –

- por más que lo pienses los actos de esos dos no tiene ni pies ni cabeza –

- lo sé, pero ¿no te parece raro? –

- no te mentiré diciendo que no, siempre me ha llamado la atención su forma de actuar, pero un día decidí simplemente pasarlo por alto –

- ¿por alto? –

- porque el que tiene la respuesta de esto es Gray, no Natsu; y Gray no dirá nada, a menos claro que lo pilles con la guardia baja –

- comprendo –

- por cierto, Mira-chan me dio esto para ti –

- la revista de este mes – exclamé alegre, hace días que la esperaba.

Comencé a ojearla, habían muchas cosas nuevas, vaya, un nuevo reportaje de los desastres de Natsu, una nueva sesión de fotos de Mira, Oh! Elfam también sale en este número. ¿Mmm? Una nueva sección.

- ¿Los compañeros perfectos? – digo extrañada en voz alta.

- ¿Mmm? ¿Qué es eso Lucy? –

- no lo sé, es una nueva sección de la revista – curiosa como siempre, me salto inmediatamente a esa parte y comienzo a leer.

"_**Siempre nos hemos preguntado qué clase de mago sería el ideal para ser tu pareja de batallas, incluso tu pareja en la vida sentimental, muchas personas tienen el mal concepto que el elemento que aumente el poder el otro es tu compañero perfecto… sin embargo están en un graso error. **_

_**En esta primera parte hablaremos de los magos elementales, con posterioridad pasaremos a los magos de convocación, transformación, equipo, etc.**_

_**¿Quién crees que sería la mejor pareja para un elemental de tipo fuego?... un tipo aire dirían mucho"**_

_**- **_es lo más lógico – comentó Erza quien también leía el articulo junto a mí.

"_**Pues lamento decirles que no es así, puede que un elemental de aire ayude mucho a la hora de una batalla a un elemental de Fuego, pero en un caso contrario el elemental de fuego solo le causaría desventajas a un elemental de aire, sumado además que cuando se tenga que realizar una pelea en equipo no sería del todo productiva ya que el fuego consumiría la magia del viento"**_

- tiene mucha lógica – opine, Erza solo asintió.

"_**Un caso parecido ocurre con los elementales de Hielo y Agua, puede que el agua aumente el poder de ataque del Hielo, pero lo que ocurre es que el hielo consumiría siempre al agua, puede que en una batalla de equipo todo resultase, pero si en determinado momento el elemental de hielo es controlado el elemental del agua quedaría totalmente desprotegido."**_

- Supongo que por eso el maestro no envía a muchas misiones a Juvia y a Gray juntos – me comentó la pelirroja.

"_**Ahora bien, ya que se ha entendido el punto, pasaremos a aquellas características que si son vitales a la hora de encontrar a tu compañero.**_

_**Tu compañero no debe necesariamente aumentar su poder consumiendo el tuyo, es una pelea de equipos, donde si el poder de uno de los dos se descontrola el otro debería ser capaz de pararlo o controlarlo, así mismo el poder combinar ambos ataques debe causar una gran fuerza destructiva.**_

_**Los elementales de Tierra y Aire son una buena combinación, ninguno de los dos es débil con el contrario y a la hora de batalla en conjunto tiene ambas rutas de escape en su poder. Ninguno puede consumir el poder del otro y en caso de que el otro sea controlado la diferencia de poderes no es tan grande y el otro es capaz de poder controlar a su compañero de un modo u otro.**_

_**En un plano sentimental son también muy compatibles, por lo general los compañeros de batallas de un modo u otro terminan siendo una pareja si es que son harmónicamente compatibles. Esto no se ve mucho debido a que muchas de las parejas están formadas por el concepto antes expuesto, por lo que muchas veces los equipos tienden a disolverse.**_

_**Un elemental de Aire es alegre y tranquilo, posee las características de la sanación y puede ser muy centrado, la inteligencia y la estrategia son sus puntos fuertes así también son los lugares en calma. Sus amigos son muy importantes, puede perdonar cuando le han hecho mal y es sabe cuando se equivoca y cuando debe pedir perdón.**_

_**Un elemental de tierra es una persona seria que le gusta la tranquilidad, es una persona apegada a aquellos que quiere y considera a su familia, pero cuando se enoja puede ser muy agresivo, para él su familia y su pareja son lo más importantes. Los hechizos de ataque son su punto fuerte.**_

_**Pasamos a otra de las parejas que tiene una buena armonía.**_

_**Los elementales de Hielo y Fuego son una de las mejores combinaciones que pueden crearse…"**_

- espera, espera, eso no puede ser… ¿Gray y Natsu? – dije extrañada - ¿cómo era eso posible si no pueden estar en un mismo cuarto sin pelear? –

- no lo comprendo, pero tienen mucha lógica a la hora de explicar todo – apoyó Erza.

- ¿crees… buen que… Natsu y Gray puedan llegar a ser…. Una pareja? – pregunte algo ruborizada, no puedo negar que la idea de ver a dos chicos tan guapos juntos me hacía ilusión, sí, me gusta el Yaoi, no creo que eso sea un delito.

- si lo llegan a ser, no me extrañaría… -

- ¿por qué? –

- porque siempre están al pendiente del otro aunque no quieran –

- … eh? –

- sigamos leyendo, quiero saber que dice esta revista de esos dos –

"… _**ya que pueden tanto aumentar el poder de ataque del otro como al mismo tiempo neutralizarlo.**_

_**Los elementales de fuego son personas explosivas, aquellos que actúan antes de pensar y es por eso que tienden a cometer muchos errores, sin embargo, no se caracterizan por hacer un mal a alguien, solo piensan en el bienestar ajeno. Sus familia y sus amigos son el pilar de su vida, siempre que tienen un objetivo no se cansan hasta conseguirlo, son apasionados y en algunos casos muy ingenuos e inocentes debido a lo simple que conciben la vida.**_

_**Los elementales de Hielo por otra parte, son centrados y piensan mucho las cosas antes de realizarlas, raramente actúan antes de pensar lo que harán, protegen todo aquello que es valioso para ellos, guían sus vidas en lo que creen y siempre están al pendiente de aquella persona que capturo su corazón, son orgullosos y les cuesta mucho demostrar lo que sienten o decir lo que piensan, muchos no pueden entender el porqué de sus actos, pero ellos tiene siempre un porque para todo lo que realizan. **_

_**A la hora de una batalla, el fuego es ideal para el ataque y el hielo para la defensa, los papeles siempre pueden invertirse cuando el fuego este en peligro y salga la naturaleza protectora del hielo. El fuego es capaz de controlar al hielo en caso de que pierda el control y así mismo el hielo puede controlar al fuego cuando este lo esté. Ambos en conjunto pueden causar mucho daño y destrucción ya que el poder combinado puede originar otros elementos: agua, vapor, agua caliente, entre otros derivados son los que pueden nacer de ellos. Esto afirma que hielo y fuego son una pareja que crea y se expande.**_

_**Los elementos de electricidad y agua son excelentes…"**_

Tanto Erza como yo nos habíamos desconectado cuando habíamos terminado de leer la compatibilidad de ambos elementos, porque era increíble lo preciso que podían ser algunas veces. Porque Gray y Natsu eran como decía aquella revista, en lo que a personalidades se refiere. Nunca en su vida habían visto a Natsu con Gray pelear en equipo, pero si en determinado caso lo hicieran serían sin duda una pareja destructiva.

Erza se volteo a mirarme pensativa.

- ahora que lo pienso, cuando Natsu llegó el primero día, Gray simplemente le atacó, yo diría que el causante de toda esa rivalidad es Gray y no Natsu… es más que nada la historia del tu me atacas yo te ataco –

- crees… ¿crees que deberíamos averiguar el por qué? – pregunte algo… emocionada.

- puede… - dijo meditabunda – Gray será muy difícil de hacerle confesar –

- o pude que no… solo necesitamos el incentivo correcto – dije.

- y hablando del rey de Hielo ahí hace aparición – y era cierto, Gray venía entrando al Gremio, pero no se veía muy contento, ¡oh! ya veo, Juvia viene muy pegada a él conversando no se dé que, alguna veces ella podía ser muy cargante.

- Lucy mira – aparte mi mirada de la pareja para voltearme al sector que ésta me indicaba, levante una ceja curiosa. Unas mesas más allá se encontraba Natsu quien miraba con el ceño fruncido a la pareja recién llegada, creo que esta revista nos ha hecho ver cosas que siempre pasábamos por desapercibidas.

- vámonos Happy – le escuche decir, ambos se fueron sin siquiera cruzaron palabra.

- creo que deberíamos saber… - comenzó Erza – yo puedo ser el incentivo que Gray Necesita – exclamó al tiempo que hacia tronar sus manos.

- jejejeje – pobre Gray.

_**/-/-/Gray/-/-/**_

Decir que las mujeres podían dar miedo es decir poco - muy poco - si contamos que esa amenaza tiene el cabello rojo - como la sangre que podrías llegar a perder por negarte a alguna petición - con una armadura - que te asegura que ninguno de tus huesos saldrá ileso - y con un arsenal de armas que fácilmente te enviarían al otro barrio.

- una vez más Gray… ¿por qué peleas siempre con Natsu? – ese no era un tema que les importara, él como yo trata al chico de fuego era mi problema.

- porque me cae mal - por decima vez decía lo mismo, pero ellas no parecían creer en mi palabra.

- ¿y qué es lo que te cae mal de él? – fue Lucy, quien también participaba en esta seudo tortura que Erza tan amablemente me había ofrecido (si, sarcasmos en toda su regla).

- porque es un capullo - respuestas cortas, solo quería que me dejaran de joder la maldita existencia, era un bendición que me sacaran a Juvia de encima, pero creo que el pago fue muy alto.

- mira bien chico de hielo – pronto sentí el filo de una espada en mi cuello, el miedo comenzó a recorrerme y miles de gotas de sudor comenzaron a bajar por mi frente ¿debía perder mi vida por algo que no entendía por qué hacía? Supongo que no, pero estaba indeciso a decir la verdad.

- ok, ok, hablare, pero saca esa espada de mi cuello Erza – dije asustado.

- bien suéltalo – suspire… la espada ya no amenazaba la zona donde podía desprender mi cabeza del resto de mi cuerpo. Mire los alrededores buscando alguna cosa que pudiera despistarlas, pero el traerme a la casa de Lucy me dejaba pocas opciones.

- Gray – escuche la advertencia Erza, no comprendía el porqué del repentino interés, pero supongo que al ser amigos todos, tenían que comenzar a preocuparse o al menos a cuestionarse algunas cosas, creo que era hora de confesar algunas cosas.

- lo hago para protegerlo – bien, sonó mal… muy mal.

- ¿cómo? – entendible que no entendieran nada (valga la redundancia del término).

- creo que lo comprenderás Erza, Natsu es demasiado ingenuo en algunas cosas, por no decir todas, es muy fácil de hacerle caer en mentiras – miré mis manos un poco molesto – cuando le vi me molesto eso de él, porque yo había sido igual y había cometido muchos errores y había sido engañado muchas veces, no quería que otra persona pasará por lo mismo, y menos Natsu que se me hacía una persona demasiado inocente para mi gusto, supongo que por el hecho de a ver vivido toda su infancia en el bosque sin estar cerca de las personas y conocer los crueles que podían llegar a ser. Tuve una actitud parecida contigo cuando no quisiste integrarte a nosotros, a Fairy Tail, pero cuando comenzaste a ser uno más de nosotros pude decir que mi pequeño aporte había terminado, pero Natsu… él nunca cambio, aunque se enojara y discutiéramos, nunca cambio… y eso me molestaba… confiaba mucho en la gente –

Si, raro lo que estaba diciendo, supongo que nadie se imaginaba nada de eso, pero yo estuve ahí cuando llegó, vi como algunas personas le hacían bromas pesadas y vi como él les perdonaba, vi como confiaba en personas que no se lo merecían, y pensé que era momento de hacerle abrir los ojos y demostrarle que las personas no eran lo que decían ser, si tenía que ser el malo de la película lo sería, porque no quería ver a alguien más cometer mis errores.

Pero no funcionó, Natsu siguió igual, seguía creyendo y seguía desilusionándose de las personas, viendo que no todos poseían un compañerismo al mismo nivel que tenía Fairy Tail. Y a pesar de todo, siempre quise protegerle, Siempre.

- supongo que es entendible – escuche a Erza, levante la vista extrañado ¿entendible? ¿Quién rayos encontraría entendible algo así?

- Parece que la revista tenía razón – creo que me he perdido de algo, de algo muy grande.

- ¿de qué rayos están hablando? –

- te gusta Natsu Gray, de eso hablamos – ¿les comente que mis amigas aquí presentes podían decir las estupideces más grandes del mundo? ¿No? Bueno, pues acaban de demostrarlo.

- muchas peleas te han fundido el cerebro Erza – no pude evitar decir.

- di lo que quieras chico de hielo… pero piénsalo -

Yo… francamente no quería pensar en nada.

_**¨°°-*Natsu*-°°¨**_

Estaba molesto, mucho, no soy de los que piensan mucho las cosas, pero hay algo que no sale de mi cabeza y era la molesta punzada que me atacaba cuando veía a Gray cerca de Juvia, y no lo entiendo.

Sé que no soy una de las mejores personas y que me cuesta mucho expresar las cosas de manera correcta, sé que soy impulsivo, pero nunca le he deseado mal a nadie… ni siquiera a mis enemigos, pero por primera vez en mi vida me vi enojado contra alguien que no me había hecho nada, que me sacaba de quicio con solo estar cerca… y no lo entiendo, porque esa persona no me caía mal cuando la conocí, solo cuando empezó a acercase a uno de mis compañeros aquellas sensaciones comenzaron a aparecer… y tengo miedo.

Mi vida siempre a estado llena de emociones fuertes, también he entendido que no todos pueden ser buenos, pero tampoco hay personas completamente malas, se que Igneel se fue por algún motivo… y sé muy bien que mi llegada a Fairy Tail no fue cosas del destino.

Cada una de las personas que conforman Fairy Tail son especiales para mí, desde Jiichan hasta el mismo Lexus que atentó contra el gremio.

Pero hace algún tiempo hay alguien que destaca más que nadie en mi mundo…

- Natsu, estás raro sabes – la voz de Happy irrumpió en mis pensamientos.

- ¿en qué Sentido Happy? estoy igual que siempre –

- lo tuyo no es pensar Natsu –

- mmm… -

- es por Gray ¿verdad? – miró alarmado a mi compañero.

- ¿Qu-qué rayos estás diciendo?... ese cubo de hielo me tiene sin cuidado –

- es curioso que digas eso al tiempo que te sonrojas… - dijo al tiempo que sonreía.

- … - creo que guardar silencio era la mejor opción, mi mente estaba demasiado desordenada y sentía que en cualquier momento iba a incendiar algo.

- voy a ver a Lucy y Erza… - no quise mirarlo.

Justo ahora… no quería pensar en nada.

**¨~°.Happy.-°~¨**

He sido el amigo de Natsu desde que nací, siempre hemos estado juntos, y creo decir que lo conozco muy bien, Aye. Y sé muy bien que desde hace algún tiempo algo le estaba molestando, algo que ni el mismo logra entender o que simplemente no quiere.

Y sé muy bien que aquel problema tiene nombre y apellido y es hora de que le abra los ojos a mi compañero de fuego.

Vuelo en dirección a la casa de Lucy, y antes de llegar puedo ver como Gray sale de ese lugar con la cabeza gacha, parece que algo ha pasado porque lleva toda su ropa puesta, cosa rara en él. No tardo mucho y entro por la ventana, Erza también está ahí, ambas parece estar pensando en algo.

- ¿A sucedido algo? Aye –

- ¿Happy? ¿Qué haces aquí? – me preguntó Lucy.

- ¿no deberías estar con Natsu? –

- vengo a hablar con ustedes… supongo que se abran dado cuenta –

- ¿de la actitud de éste para con Gray? –

- sí, Aye –

- ¿por qué piensas que Gray tiene que ver con la actitud de Natsu? –

- Se muy bien que alguien como Juvia no podría producir algún cambio en Natsu, también se que para que Natsu pueda sentir algo por alguien esa persona debe ser alguien muy cercano y haya estado hace mucho tiempo con él… Es muy torpe para entender algunas cosas… y si sigue así solo logrará hacerse daño –

- supongo que los dos son muy torpes… Gray tampoco lo entiende, pero no podemos meternos mucho – Erza como siempre decía cosas muy acertadas.

**/-/-/-/ Gray /-/-/-/**

Estaba molesto, muy molesto… aun no entendía como aquellas féminas podían insinuar una cosa como esa, es verdad que Natsu es un chico atractivo y con cierto carisma, pero también es cierto que algunas veces - por no decir todas - puede ser un dolor en el trasero.

¿Porque sigo mintiéndome a mí mismo…?

Me llevé una mano a mi cabeza cansado, dirigí mis pasos a unas pequeñas áreas verdes del sector, tome asiento… era tiempo de ordenar mis pensamientos.

¿Qué sentía yo por Natsu?... sé que no le odio, también sé que a pesar de todo le estimo mucho, por algo hago lo que hago.

¿Un compañero?... Elfam también es mi compañero y no hago tantas cosas por él, Levi es mi compañera pero solo hablo con ella…

¿Un amigo? Lucy y Erza lo son, puedo dar mi vida por ellas y desearles bien, pero el sentimiento que tengo hacía Natsu es diferente.

¿Un hermano? Puedo considerar a León como un hermano, fue mi compañero de entrenamiento, fuimos como los hijos de Ur… pero lo de Natsu va más allá…

¿Quién eres Natsu?...

… ¿Quién?

_**¨°°-*Natsu*-°°¨**_

Hay veces en las que hubiera deseado saber más del mundo que me rodea… es verdad que Igneel me enseñó muchas cosas, pero otras nunca me las explicó… o creo que no alcanzó.

Suelto un suspiro cansado, Happy hace una hora que se había ido y aun no regresaba, dirigí mi mirada a la ventana y con asombro me percato que está nevando.

- ¿en estas fechas? – me dije extrañado. Sin poder evitarlo la imagen de Gray vino a mi mente, enojado conmigo mismo me tiró boca abajo en el sillón, sentía que mi cuerpo no daba más y que mi mente pronto colapsaría.

Cerré los ojos y evoque las diferentes batallas en las cuales había participado, desde la llegada de Lucy que los equipos con Erza y Gray habían comenzado, así también es como mejoramos nuestra relación, porque a pesar de que aun peleamos y discutimos, ya no es lo mismo que antes…

No… no es lo mismo que antes… antes peleaba y discutía enojado, trataba de defenderme… pero ahora… ahora me divierto, pelear con Gray es divertido.

"_Si ustedes son expulsado, el gremio estaría muy aburrido"_

Esas palabras las dijo Gray cuando Happy, Lucy y yo fuimos a hacer una misión rango S, y me alegraron mucho, demasiado… pero no quise admitirlo…

¿Qué es lo que yo siento por el chico de Hielo?

¿Nieve…? ¿Ella podría decírmelo?

Sin evitarlo más salgo de casa, necesito saber que me sucede…

/-/-/-/ Gray /-/-/-/

¿Nieve?... me pregunto si no he sido yo mismo el que la ha creado… estaba tan perdido en mi mente que no se qué ha pasado…

El cielo está oscuro y pequeños copos caen sin parar… tan blancos y puros como él…

Camino a uno de los arboles más antiguos de la ciudad, tiene más de 500 años, y en el reside mucho poder mágico, puede que él ayude a calmarme… coloco una de mis manos sobre él y cierro los ojos en busca de respuestas… que sé que ya las tengo, solo debo tener el valor para admitirlas…

- Gray… - el susurró de mi nombre llama mi atención y volteo a donde viene aquel dulce sonido, impresionado observo como a unos cuantos pasos de mi se encuentra el desorden de mi mente, la persona que ha creado tal caos en mis pensamientos, y el solo tenerla ahí, mirándome con esos ojos cargados de inocencia, con esos ojos cargados de energía, allí envuelto en el manto blanco… y fue ahí cuando lo entendí todo…

- Natsu –

… Entendí que él me gustaba.

_**¨°°-*Natsu*-°°¨**_

Verlo ahí tan serio - más de lo que suele ser - me llevó una sorpresa y sin querer dije su nombre, como es natural se volteo a ver quien le llamaba, y cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre mí, sentí que ya no podría moverme… cuando susurró mi nombre sentí como un millón de sensaciones me acorralaban y un agradable calor me envolvía.

No sabía qué hacer, solo podía mirarlo… vi como su vista iba hacia el cielo y como en sus labios una sonrisa se formaba, y sin saber porque sentí como mi corazón daba un salto…

- Sabes Natsu… - su voz llegó a mi oídos y no pude evitar sentirme algo nervioso, hace días que no cruzábamos palabras – hay una Leyenda… un cuento que Ur alguna vez me contó… -

- ¿Una Leyenda? – no pude evitar preguntar.

- Si – su vista se posó sobre mi y sonrió, pero no de esas sonrisas burlonas o de superioridad, si no de esas maduras que le hacía ver tan bien… abrí los ojos alarmados ante ese pensamiento.

- yo… yo me tengo que ir… debo…. Debo buscar a Happy – tenía que salir de ahí, algo malo estaba pasándome, algo que no entendía… me voltee dispuesto a irme… escapar como un cobarde.

- En esa Historia… - comenzó a hablar, me detuve sin quererlo – se cuenta que hace mucho tiempo una joven dama le prometió a un hombre amarlo hasta que la nieve se derritiera… - comenzó a caminar en mi dirección – pero el hombre se enojo y le dijo "tu amor es débil si me haces esa promesa" –

- ¿débil? ¿Por qué?-

- porque la nieve es fácil de derretir… pero ella le dijo "y el tuyo desconfiado si piensas que el mío se derretirá"… pasó poco tiempo cuando la nieve se derritió y el hombre le pregunto "¿aun me amas?… la nieve ya murió"… y ella le respondió "Cuando la nieva se derrita dejaré de amarte"… pero él no entendió, pues la nieve se había ido… paso el tiempo y volvió a preguntar "¿Aun me amas?" y ella contesto "Cuando la nieve se derrita te dejare de amar" "Como puedes decir eso si la nieve no está"… - Gray llegó frente a mí y sin saber como una de sus manos estaba sobre mi rostro – y ella le respondió dolida "La nieve que tú dices que se derritió es tu propio amor hacía mi, mi amor esta en las nieves que nunca se derriten en aquellas que mi propia voluntad crearon" y se apunto a si misma "Aquí está mi amor, congelado para que nunca se derrita y nunca muera… pero el tuyo pereció… pero el mío ya no se puede derretir, ya no te puedo olvidar" el hombre la miro sin entender, pero pronto se percato que la joven siempre estaba rodeada de nieve, había dominado la magia del hielo solo para cumplir con lo que había dicho, pero él no se percató… -

- ¿Por qué me cuentas está historia? – mi corazón latía sin control.

- hay veces que no nos damos cuenta de las cosas hermosas que nos rodean o las cosas que hacen por nosotros… o las cosas que podemos sentir… - sus ojos negros se posaron en los míos… y lo entendí…

Entendí que a mí me gustaba Gray…

_**¨~.Lucy.-~¨**_

Sin duda no podía comprender el comportamiento de esos dos, sabía muy bien que algo había pasado, que algo había cambiado, pero no estaba segura de que, en sí su relación no había cambiado en nada, seguían igual de desastrosos que antes, discutiendo por las mismas tonterías que antes… pero ahora, una aura diferente acompaña sus peleas.

Es ahora cuando más los veo sonreír, y es ahora cuando más los descubro observando al otro sin que este se de cuenta…

Supongo que al fin se han dado cuenta… y a pesar de que aun no se lo han dicho, han descubierto el secreto que ellos mismo tenían para sí.

Ahora cada vez que sonríen, mejor dicho… cada vez que se sonríen lo hace con tal alegría y devoción que resulta difícil no saber que sucede…

Muchos se están dando cuenta… son ellos los que aun le es difícil entender lo que la sonrisa del otro significa.

- ¿Crees que llegue el día en que se lo digan? – la pregunta de Erza me saca una sonrisa.

- conociéndolos… en el momento menos pensado esto se resolverá… mientras tanto, sólo debemos esperar –

- supongo que nunca cambiaran –

- supongo que es mejor así – no puedo evitar sonreír al decir eso.

/-/-/-/ Gray /-/-/-/

A pesar de que aun no tengo que valor de decírselo, lo cuidare y estaré a su lado, protegiéndolo… porque inevitablemente él se ha convertido en lo más importante para mi… mientras lo siga viendo sonreír… mientras lo siga viendo, sé que todo estará bien…

Solo debo esperar al que el momento indicado llegue…

Por ahora, procuraré que mis sentimientos no se derritan ante la adversidad….

Por fin lo entendí Natsu…

Te amo.

_**¨°°-*Natsu*-°°¨**_

Sé muy bien que a pesar de haber ganado muchas batallas, y haberme enfrentado a muchas criaturas… aun no tenía el valor suficiente para decirle aquello que había descubierto…

Por eso, mientras aun no tenga el valor de pronunciar aquellas palabras, me quedaré a su lado… sonriendo, peleando, molestando… compartiendo… o simplemente observándolo…

Mientras este a su lado, sé que puedo ganarle a lo que sea, porque la sola idea de volver a su lado me dará tener la energía para ponerme de pie…

Solo debo esperar a que el valor que me hace falta llegue…

Mientras tanto, mantendré esta flama de sentimientos encendida bajo cualquier adversidad…

Y ahora no puedo evitar sonreír…

Gray, solo debo esperar poder decirte aquellas dos palabras…

Te Amo.

* * *

Dudo mucho que hayan opiniones, pero si las hay serán bien recibidas... siempre y cuando no sean ofensivas :D

Espero que les haya gustado... en lo personal me ha gustado mucho la historia, espero que a ustedes también...

Nos vemos, y vean el anime de esta seríe xDDD

Bye!


End file.
